


Thin Line Between Pain & Pleasure

by NikiAlex03



Series: Kinktober 2020 [7]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Dom Magnus Bane, Kinktober, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Spanking, Sub Alec Lightwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:28:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26888131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikiAlex03/pseuds/NikiAlex03
Summary: Alec loves pain, and Magnus loves being the one to give it to him.Kinktober Prompt: Spanking
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Kinktober 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947880
Comments: 2
Kudos: 90





	Thin Line Between Pain & Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> Annnd one more, because I wanted to get back on track, and now I am. Very short, but I hope it's still good ;)  
> Prompt list I'm following was provided by @lustyargonianmaid on tumblr. I'm @nerdesqque on twitter and @nikialexx on tumblr, if you wanna stop by!  
> Kudos and comments mean that I'll love you forever <3

Alec gasped as Magnus brought the crop down, hard, against his ass. Magnus watched, transfixed, as the beautiful red mark began to form, joining the others. Leaving marks against Alec’s skin was one of Magnus’ favorite things to do. His skin was deliciously pale, and red colored it so nicely. If he went hard enough, the marks would stay for days, and sometimes he ordered Alec not to use an iratze to clear them just so Magnus would have something to look at. The sight never failed to disappoint him.

“You look so beautiful, Alexander.” Magnus breathed out. Alec moaned lowly at the praise, and Magnus raised the crop again and brought it down- gentler this time, but they’d been like this for long enough that Alec’s skin was perfectly sensitive to touch. He jolted in his bindings, and Magnus delighted in the way he arched back, seeking out more of the pain he craved.

“I love seeing you like this, so lost in it.” Magnus told him, “I could do whatever I wanted to you right now, and you’d take all of it.”

Alec murmured his agreement, and Magnus rewarded him by letting him feel the sting of the crop again, five times in quick succession, not giving Alec any time to adjust or prepare. The result was glorious, Alec breathing out raggedly, and then a prolonged moan when Magnus’ hand found the same spot he’d spanked him and rubbed his ass roughly.

“How many more do you think you’ll be able to take?” Magnus asked. Alec was beyond the point of thinking, much less answering any difficult questions, but he continued anyway, “I think you can do ten more. Will you be good for me, Alexander?” 

Alec whimpered, and Magnus took a second to run a soothing hand down his back. 

“You with me, love?” He asked gently. 

Alec nodded. His eyes had been closed and he blinked them open slowly as he said, “ _ Please _ .”

Fuck, Magnus was so in love with him.

“I’ve got you. Ten more.” Magnus decided. 

He pressed a tender kiss to his lips and stepped back, giving Alec only a moment before he swung the crop again. He put more force behind these than the ones he’d done earlier, and listened and watched the way Alec reacted to each one of them, as though he couldn’t decide if he wanted to press back and demand more of it or flee altogether. Alec loved pain, and Magnus loved being the one to give it to him. He looked absolutely stunning, and by the time Magnus was done, there were soft tears streaking down Alec’s face. Magnus leaned in and darted his tongue out to catch one. 

“I love you, you’re so good for me, baby. So good.” He praised, “Come on. Let me take care of you now.”

He waved a hand, and the chains holding Alec up released him instantly. Alec fell into Magnus’ arms, completely out of it now. Magnus kissed the top of his head, lifting his Shadowhunter and carrying him towards the bath he’d prepared beforehand. 

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to add an aftercare scene to this, but aftercare is actually one of my prompts later down in the year so I didn't want to have to repeat that, hence it got cut short. We all know that Magnus took excellent care of his Shadowhunter afterwards, though.


End file.
